


Pranksters

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Filler Episode, Gen, Mention of Bow, Pranks, Trans Character, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: In today's episode: Glimmer honestly tries to build some sort of friendship with Catra, and ends up learning more about the ex-horde soldier, all at Adora's expense.
Series: Let's Talk About It [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Pranksters

  
  


Before long, Adora needed to run a two-day errand out of the kingdom. Still nervous about Catra melding her way into the Best Friend Squad, she left with the solemn order to Glimmer and Catra to “get along and play nice.” It was no secret that Catra was annoying Glimmer the most; and who could blame her, it was just so easy to get under her perfect skin. 

Catra had every intention of curling up in the library and doing some research on Etherian history with Bow, but for a reason that she did not yet know, he ducked out. That’s when Glimmer pulled her aside after dinner in her room. 

“Sup Glitter, looking for a second opinion on your design choice?” She teased. “I’ve already told you a million times, too--”

“Too many pastels, yeah, got it.” Glimmer smiled in good humor. “I brought you here today to make good on Adora’s order that we should get along.”

“Wow, you rebellion types are so serious!” She mused, sitting on the desk. She picked up a wooden horse that she had carved; by now pretty much everyone who knew her had at least one or two small carvings. Adora Glimmer and Bow had the most. 

“Hear me out!” Glimmer protested. “Adora is gone for the next forty-eight hours. And to appeal to your trickster nature, I propose that this is the perfect opportunity... to pull an epic prank.”

This caught Catra’s attention, and her ears turned forward while her tail relaxed down on the desk. She leaned forward more and encouraged Glimmer to continue. 

“Okay so I heard from Adora that you two used to prank the other cadets all the time when you were younger. Let’s do something targeted at Adora for when she returns! We’ll have plenty of time to prepare!”

“You know that is actually a  _ splendid _ idea, princess.” Catra said with a thoughtful hum. Ever since Angella had learned what a filthy mouth the feline had, she had tried to improve her vocabulary with more refined words, and ever since then, Catra was making that everyone else’s problem. “So what sort of trouble did you have in mind?”

“Okay, my first idea: we tell Adora that you’re pregnant.” Glimmer said. Catra’s face fell in shock and some other uncomfortable emotion. “I can’t because I’m dating her, and Bow can’t for obvious reasons. We can make up some dumb story about--”

“Eeeehhh, yeah that’s not gonna fly.” Catra breathed out. She crossed her legs self-consciously. “For uh, personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons?” Glimmer stopped in her tracks. “Like, personal enough that Adora would know?”

“Yeah you could definitely say that.” 

“So... what are you like, seeing someone? Is it because you’re embarrassed or--”

“What? No!” Catra scoffed. 

“Okay ...I mean that’s fine, I guess. You don’t have to tell me your business.” Glimmer tried to act calm, but her nerves were eating at her. She didn’t like the idea that her most friendly nemesis and known prankster was hiding something. Catra saw through it in a second and sighed in defeat. 

“Look, just don’t tell anyone else, okay?” She said, lying back on the desk while her arms and legs dangled off the side. Glimmer came closer, enraptured, to view Catra upside down from the other side of the desk. “Look, the thing is, I … am trans, okay?” Catra waved her hands around dismissively while Glimmer blinked. 

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Catra said in a mocking tone. “Ever since I was like, four. So yeah, Adora totally knows. So just to get the most common ones out of the way: yes, I still have my downstairs plumbing; I did not change my name because, again, I was like  _ four _ ; and I take a regular supplement pill.” She inspected her nails while she ran through the routine.

“Oh... wow. That’s kind of cool, I guess. Wait, but was that even allowed in the horde?” 

Catra sat up again, then paced around a bit. 

“Oh please.” She explained with a grin. “I doubt Hordak even knows about this kind of stuff, the Etherian officers just make a regulation pill that cadets can take on request behind his back. It's like a fun unspoken tradition in protocol. More like a way to get people out of their hair if you ask me. It just makes for more effective soldiers. People tend to focus better when they aren’t having a constant existential crisis on their hands.” She chuckled, looking out the window. Sure the Horde was evil, but they wanted to treat their soldiers well. And yeah, maybe that was because it was more effective than constant recruiting due to fallen soldiers who couldn’t keep up because of any reason at all. But still, a happy soldier was usually better at their job than a distracted one. The horde just happened to do what everyone else outside of the horde was already doing for that stuff.

“Wow that’s.... Kind of surprising. I totally expected the evil fasacist overlord to be more of a transphobe.” Glimmer mused, sitting in the chair at the desk. “I mean... good for them I guess? Wait, but if you aren’t in the horde, then how are you getting your supplements?”

“I had a supply in my Go Bag in case I needed to make a hasty exit. When those ran out, I asked Scorpia to smuggle me a regular supply during our meetings.” Catra explained. “Any more questions? This is your only chance, after this it’s gonna be weird.” She warned. Catra liked to allow people a grace period where they should get it all out, but after that it would be frowned upon. Which, in the case of Catra, meant something worse. In fact it had been an incredibly long time since she had to do this.

“Ah sorry, this is probably really weird already.” Glimmer apologized. “I shouldn’t even ask in the first place, it's none of my business. I didn’t actually expect you to be so open about it right off the bat.”

“Well, I’m just ‘making good on Adora’s order,’” Catra shrugged, throwing Glimmer’s words right back at her. She wouldn't have been so chill about it if Adora hadn't asked her to not get in any fights.

“Hey you know, Bow is also trans. He’s pretty much out and proud to everyone, so.” 

“Huh. Cool.” Catra said. She wasn’t expecting to learn anything in her info session. She made a mental note to go chat him up later and talk about hormones in the rebellion, to see if they had any here and to smuggle in some more if not. Then, her imaginary clock ran out and it was high time for a subject change.

“ _ Anyway _ , what other ideas do you have for this prank?”

“Okay so it’s going to require roughly 220 cups of water,”

**

Adora opened the door to her room and could enter no further. She looked around, squinting with apprehension and suspicion, at every single horizontal surface which was covered with cups of water. She inhaled deeply, bringing her hands to her mouth as she began a heavy exhale. 

“ _ Why. _ ” She whispered. She didn’t expect any answer, but she was met with one, in the form of a snickering chuckle from the rafters. “Catra...”

“Oh don’t look at me. It was all Glitter’s idea.”

“Hey, Adora~” Glimmer teased from the bed in the middle. She sat with her legs crossed, waving at her girlfriend from the totally inaccessible bed, separated by an ocean of water cups. 

Adora pinched between her eyebrows and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a day after her trip out of Bright moon. 

“Okay so... why?” Adora repeated. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Adora.” Catra drawled from above. “We were just following your orders. You know, that we should get along. And play nice.” 

Adora shook her head and sized up the room again. The floor was covered, with the edges of the cups touching, and all of them full to the brim but not a drop more with water. Even the furniture was covered, everything except for the bed that Glimmer was on. Her desk, the chair, all were precariously covered in plastic cups of water that with the slightest nudge, would send water spilling across all the others like dominoes. 

“Okay well, you got me I guess.” She admit. “Now are you two going to help me clean all this up?”

Catra stood up and yawned, stretching her arms as she paced down the banister. 

“Oh man I am beat, what time is it? Well, goodnight!” She then leapt at the curtains, latching on in order to climb out the window, graceful as ever. Adora looked over to Glimmer who shrugged apologetically. 

“Glad you’re back, goodnight!” She waved as she teleported away. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Adora is just happy that they aren't at each other's throats :) She's so proud. Although she did have to spend the night in Glimmer's bed lol.   
> Comments make me more willing to post more (peace signs) Tomorrow's will be a real doozy.


End file.
